Electronic systems and industrial electronics, especially compute systems, control systems, and devices such as cellular phones, navigations systems, portable digital assistants, and combinations of systems and devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support demands of modern life. Efficient and expedient access to data of storage devices by the systems and devices continually grow as research and development in the existing technologies take a myriad of different directions.
The increasing demand for efficient and expedient access to storage devices in modern life requires the combinations of systems and devices to access information at any time, while data rates continue to increase and data latencies continue to decrease. Interface between host systems and storage devices are not efficient.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system to provide an improved and more efficient messaging capability with storage devices. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and to meet competitive market pressures, adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.